Bed Of Roses
by Vicky's Sparks
Summary: I want to lay you down on a bed of roses...that could be fairly kinky. Pleasure and pain. SasuNaru Yaoi


A:N let me know what you guys think at the end please!

**Bed of Roses**

Naruto lifted the bowl of ramen to his mouth and slurped down the remaining steaming liquid. He gave a loud belch, his hunger now satisfied.

His boyfriend, Sasuke, would return from his mission tonight and Naruto could hardly contain his excitement.

After all, he hadn't seen the raven in over a month, and he couldn't wait to ravish him again.

He stood up and hit the play button on the CD player and danced around the kitchen. The words drifted through his mind and he smiled at the lyrics to Sasuke's favourite song.

_I want to lay you down on a bed of roses…_

An idea struck the blonde as a mischievous grin plastered itself on his face. He should make Sasuke's return special, right?

Meanwhile, Sasuke walked through the forest, tired and hungry, Kakashi following in his wake. He was becoming increasingly bored with their conversation.

"So where's the weirdest place you've ever done it Sasuke? Mine was in a rubber dinghy, if we weren't moaning, we were laughing at the sheer absurdity of it."

Sasuke ignored him, a scowl on his face. Just his luck to be stuck with a sex crazed maniac.

"Aren't you and Naruto bored yet? You know, you really should experiment; you're always welcome to borrow some of my rather kinky items you know. Or perhaps a threesome? Best orgasm you'll ever get, trust me."

"Naruto and I are fine thank you." Sasuke growled through clenched teeth.

"Well, maybe just me and you then, I'm desperate to know how good you are-"

A punch in the jaw shut him up fairly quickly.

123 123

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing here?"

"Well Ino, I've got rather a big order… I need every red rose you've got-oh, and one white one too."

She raised a brow, but didn't question him as she went to get the required items.

123 123

As night fell, Kakashi and Sasuke arrived outside the gates of Konoha. "Later Kakashi." Sasuke said as they passed through.

"Are you sure you don't want to experi-"

"GOODNIGHT!"

Grumbling to himself, the copy ninja walked away from Sasuke, to his own home. The raven smiled, glad that he had at least ten minutes of the night to himself.

123 123

Sasuke opened the door to his and Naruto's house. A sweet scent wafted through the house, but he couldn't work out what it was. The lights were off, and he figured that Naruto must already be asleep, having forgotten that Sasuke was returning today. He shrugged off his coat.

"Sasuke, get in here!"

Or maybe not. He smiled, glad that the blonde hadn't forgotten his date of return. It also appeared that the blonde was as sexually frustrated as he was, as the call had come from the bedroom. Hell, he'd nearly taken Kakashi up on one of his offers when they were on the mission.

He opened the bedroom door slowly, hoping to god that Naruto was handcuffed to the bed or something, because tonight, Sasuke wanted it wild. After all, Kakashi had put some interesting ideas into his head…

As the door opened fully, he saw that the room was dimly lit, giving it an aura of romance. But the room was completely different to how he had left it. The room had been cleared out, except the twin lamps and the stereo, which was playing Bon Jovi quietly. He raised a brow as he noticed the new addition: a bed completely made from red roses; with a lone white one taking centre stage. He looked down and noticed that the carpet was scattered with petals.

"Welcome home."

Sasuke whipped his head around and his eyes met a completely naked Naruto. The blonde literally ripped Sasuke's clothes off in an instant, so that he too was wearing nothing. It soon became obvious that Naruto would dominate tonight; as he forced Sasuke on the bed and straddled his hips. He pushed his lips hungrily on the ravens and moaned as the two tongues clashed passionately.

The raven linked his arms around the blondes' waist as they broke for air. Naruto shifted slightly, and, to make himself more comfortable with the new position, Sasuke pushed himself further up the bed.

"Fuck!" Sasuke shouted in pain.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" Naruto asked, panicked.

"A thorn just went up my ass!"


End file.
